The World That The Children Made
by Animetomangaotaku
Summary: The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family aren't as perfect as they seem. Remake of Ray Bradbury's "The Veldt".


**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own Hetalia or its characters.**  
**This story is a parody of The Veldt and the whole plot and just about everything else excluding the characters belongs to Ray Bradbury**  
**I recommend reading The Veldt before reading my parody since the original is sensational and can't even be compared to err…this**

* * *

The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family was once a happy family, the kind that all the neighbours envied, the kind that only existed in television shows. They had a fair amount of money since both parents, Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy, worked as government officials. Now both fathers, yes they were two men, wanted only the best for their twins; Alfred and Matthew. So they ordered a special house to be built, it was to have an absurd amount of only the newest technology that would care for their children. It was magnificent, there were thousands of machines that tied the two boy's shoes, combed their hair, cooked for them, entertained them, protected them and even had escalators instead of stairs! But the most magnificent part of the house was the 'nursery' which was essentially a large crystal like room which contained special effects and with a press of a button could create any scene desired.

If one was to type in m-o-o-n into the automatic control system near the front of the room, then the crystal like walls would display a picture of the moon so life like it created the allusion that you were actually there, the speakers and special effects would blow wind around and add the musty smell of space. Perhaps even a Martian or two would wobble into sight. The room or 'nursery' as the twins called it could show just about anything.

Both Arthur and Francis were always quite busy with their work, having to travel to all sorts of countries due to their special position in the government, this often left Matthew and Alfred alone. When they were younger, back before both parents had ordered the house built, young Alfred would always cry "When is Arthur coming home?" while Matthew would whimper for Francis. But ever since the house was made with the amazing technology and breath taking 'nursery' the children hardly noticed when the parents were home and when they were not.

* * *

Matthew and Alfred spent hours in that special 'nursery' and many a times Francis or Arthur would peek their head in, on the few occasions when they were not at work, and would find the 'nursery' transformed into a huge city line, the kind where super heroes popped up to save the day or a beautiful snowy meadow with baby polar bears toddling about.

One day both Arthur and Francis' boss insisted that the two take a one month vacation since the workload was surprisingly low. Both men were giddy with happiness and planned to spend all their free time with the twins.

* * *

"Matthew, Alfred it's time for dinner. Francis and I have a lovely surprise for you lads as well!" Arthur called out rapping his knuckles on the closed door of the 'nursery'. Immediately the two twins stepped out smiling and walking to the kitchen. When the family was seated Francis simply called out "Potatoes and chicken" into the air and immediately the automatic highly advanced kitchen system created 4 dishes of exactly that.

"Papa, I already ate pancakes drizzled with maple syrup I would much rather prefer to watch you eat instead." Matthew said softly.  
"I ate a juicy hamburger already so I'll do the same." Alfred added. Arthur and Francis murmured in comprehension.  
"Papa got a one month vacation!" Francis exclaimed.  
"I did as well!" Arthur beamed. This was the first vacation that both parents had received in quite a while.  
"That's lovely papa." Both Matthew and Alfred said in unison, not sounding quite as ecstatic as both fathers had expected.  
"How about we bake brownies together?" Francis suggested to the twins with a wink.  
"There's no need papa, with a simple call, the automatic kitchen can cook up brownies better than a human can ever wish to." Matthew contradicted. Francis looked at Arthur awkwardly, long ago before the automatic house was made Matthew adored cooking with Francis.

"Well than chaps how about we toss the old baseball around then?" Arthur said.  
"But we can simply enter the 'nursery' and watch a synthetic baseball game there." Alfred argued.  
"Alright then you choose what you both want to do lads."  
"We wish to play in the nursery." Was the unified reply.  
"You're there all the time!" Arthur cried out.  
"That's all we wish to do." Matthew defended trembling.  
"Non, for the first two weeks of this month you will spend time with your papas and the nursery will be locked!" Francis announced while Arthur nodded in agreement. The children stared horrified.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Alfred screamed.  
"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO! WE WON'T LET YOU!" The normally soft spoken Matthew joined.

"Enough, the decision is made! What is wrong with you! I've never heard both of you yell like that. Go up to your rooms!" Arthur snapped and the twins complied kicking and screaming on their way up to their sleeping quarters.

"Arthur I believe they are so ill mannered because we were never home to teach them better." Francis sighed.  
"Maybe. From now on we will discipline them. They will no longer get what they want when they want it." Arthur said determined.

For the two weeks, the twins behaved oddly. They no longer threw tantrums but coldly stared at both fathers. They simply sat together holding hands and refusing to say more than formalities to their papas. When the two weeks were up, both children practically dashed to the now unlocked nursery closing the door behind them.

"Oh Arthur can't you see what has happened?" Francis sobbed.  
"What?"  
"The boys no longer see us as their fathers anymore since we're never with them. The house or rather that horrible 'nursery' is like their father now. We are simply strangers in their eyes."  
"That's a bloody lie." Arthur insisted but doubt flashed in his green eyes. Just then a horrible scream shattered the silence; it was coming from the nursery.

Arthur and Francis dashed to the room and threw open the door. The twins were sitting in the middle of what seemed to be an African safari kind of scenery, a veldt to be exact. Arthur and Francis stepped into the 'nursery' and felt the sun scorching their necks as well as heat blasting at them. Zebras and antelopes cantered off in the distance. But near the front of the door sat a heard of lions ripping apart what once had been a living thing. They were feeding on their prey.

Both parents ignored the scenery and raced towards the twins.  
"Are you both alright? What was that scream I heard?" Arthur demanded and for the first time since the two weeks Alfred smiled up at his fathers.  
"That was only the prey that the lions caught. It screamed before it was killed." Matthew replied for his brother, smiling as well.

A week went by and every time the two parents would step into the 'nursery' they would always be greeted by the same thing. A veldt, with scorching hot sun, horrible heat and always a pack of lions feasting on prey. The smell of the prey's blood hung in the air and chocked the couple. One day when the twins were away at a friend's house, the two ventured into the 'nursery' which was still in the shape of a veldt. There they found lying on the floor a chewed up wallet and scarf. Both dripped with saliva and had blood smeared against them.

"This is my bloody wallet!" Arthur exclaimed holding the now destroyed item up to his eyes.  
"This is my scarf…" Francis murmured looking at the blood soaked cloth. In the distance they heard two blood curdling screams.  
"I suppose that's the lions prey again…" Arthur muttered uneasily.  
"Don't the screams seem… familiar somehow?" Francis whispered unsettled.

Arthur was sick of the horrid veldt. He wanted a scenery change so he marched up to the control system near the front entrance and typed in G-r-e-a-t w-a-l-l o-f c-h-i-n-a but the veldt did not disappear. Arthur tried again t-o-k-y-o t-o-w-e-r but still nothing.  
"This bloody thing is broken!"  
"Or maybe it's stuck in a rut…since this veldt is the only thing that the children program every time they come in here." Francis sighed. As the parents watched the lions rip apart yet another poor victim in the far away distance they decided one thing. They would call a therapist.

* * *

Yao Wang arrived with his assistant Kiku Honda the next day. Yao was a much appraised therapist; even Kiku who was only an assistant was well recognized. Francis ordered the twins to their rooms as Arthur led the visitors to the veldt. Yao cringed as he saw the view of the lions eating as Kiku watched with distaste pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
"You're saying that your two young children programmed this horrid scene aru?"  
"Yes"  
"Arthur-san, Francis-san is this the children's favoured scenery?"  
"Oui."

"Can you help us?" Arthur asked desperately.  
"Your children have an above average love for violence and death. I recommend they see me and Kiku for therapy every day from now on aru"

* * *

And so the therapist and his assistant visited the twins every day. Matthew liked to converse more with Yao but Alfred was all but obsessed with Kiku. He hung on the assistants every word and led him around the house to play video games together. Alfred and Matthew finally seemed to improve a bit, not depending on the 'nursery' as much and when the twins finally did return to the room Alfred immediately programmed in j-a-p-a-n in honour of Kiku. Immediately the veldt became a busy city line with people bustling about and cars zooming down streets, the 'nursery' was out of its rut. The twins however did not know that Yao and Kiku were therapist and assistant. So when Yao deemed them cure and stopped showing up Alfred and Matthew questioned why their Chinese and Japanese friend were no long around.

"They were therapists Alfred. Since you're feeling better now Kiku and Yao don't need to treat you any longer." Arthur explained.  
The twins' faces turned to one of betrayal, and hate. It seemed the two had truly believed that Kiku and Yao had only come to be friends instead of for their work. That afternoon Francis and Arthur heard a pair of screams yet again and they rushed into the 'nursery' to find it programmed back to veldt. And lying on the floor of the scorching land was a broken and chewed pair of glasses speckled with blood; they looked eerily like the ones Kiku had worn.

* * *

Arthur and Francis scolded the boys for programming the room back to its horrid original state. They punished them severely and disciplined them. The twins would always sulk back into the 'nursery' and the sounds of the familiar screams would erupt once again from within.

Arthur called Yao again and the Chinese man demanded that Arthur shut down the 'nursery' as soon as possible. So that dinner Francis informed the boys of Yao and Kiku's suggestion and that the 'nursery' would soon be gone for good. They screamed in fury pounding the tables and walls, throwing a fit.  
"One last time papa let us play in there one last time!" Matthew begged hysterically Alfred was busy shrieking in denial.  
"FINE! One last time lads but that's it alright?"  
"Thank you father!" Alfred beamed and the two raced into the 'nursery'. Only minutes later Francis heard Matthew call for them.

"Papa come quick!"  
Arthur and Francis raced into the room and behind them the door slammed shut. The twins were nowhere in the room.  
"The nursery can't be closed down fathers. We won't let it." Alfred's voice hissed from the other side of the door.  
"It's everything to us papa so we can't let you keep it from us. Please understand why we have to do this papa." Matthews's voice whispered.  
"Let us out you gits! This is not funny!"  
"Matthew, Alfred! Open this door, oui?"

Just then a growl was heard and the two parents whipped around to see a herd of golden pelted lions stalking towards them. The rancid smell of animal hung from their pelts and their black eyes glinted with murderous intent. So life like. So real.  
"They can't hurt us right? They're just an allusion by the room" Arthur whimpered uncertainly. But he yelped when he felt the spiky feel of a lions pelt brush past him.  
"Oh god. Oh god. I-I felt it touch me. That's impossible." Arthur cried out. Francis was breathing heavily and they both screamed. That's when they suddenly realized why the previous screams had seemed so familiar, it had been their own.

Yao and Kiku entered the hauntingly silent Kirkland-Bonnefoy household, the door was unlocked.  
"Hello is anyone there aru? Kiku and I came since you seemed so worried about the twins on the phone aru."  
"Yao-san look, the nursery door is opened." Kiku whispered and the two made their way over and peered into the room. Sitting contently in the veldt were Alfred and Matthew watching pleasantly as the herd of lions fed on its latest prey. Alfred turned and smiled.  
"Would you care to join us?"

* * *

**Le Fin. So my friend showed me this short story and went all "Animetomangaotaku you have to read this!" So I did and I absolutely loved it. As I mentioned above the original short story was by Ray Bradbury and is called The Veldt/ The World The Children Made, I definitely recommend reading it, it's a bit dark but overall a great literature piece. Needless to say I changed a large portion of the story to fit my Hetalia needs and in doing so absolutely destroyed the story… read the original it's a bazillion times better than what I could ever wish to create. And if you're wondering why I didn't place this fic into the "crossover" section it's because I don't see this as much of a crossover...I mean none of the original characters are in it... it's more of a hetalia "takeover" than a "crossover"  
Till next time~**


End file.
